Yodaka no Hoshi
by The Roman-teller
Summary: Ia ambruk malam itu, di bawah langit penuh bintang


**Yodaka no Hoshi  
><strong>**The Nighthawk Star**

**Original story by: Kenji Miyazawa  
>Character by: Revo [Vanishing Star]<br>**

_Noel ambruk malam itu, di bawah langit penuh bintang…_

* * *

><p>Di malam yang dingin, seorang pemuda berambut perak panjang datang ke sebuah atap apartement, ia bernama Noel Nighthawk. Ia memang biasa berada disana, duduk sembari melihat bintang-bintang dan bernyanyi pelan. Baginya, menikmati dan mengagumi bintang-bintang dilangit malam itu dapat menyembunyikan rasa sedih yang ada di hatinya. Tetapi terkadang ia berfikir, jika ia pergi ke langit, ia tidak akan tertangkap tengah bersedih seperti sekarang ini.<p>

Noel adalah seorang pemuda yang kurang diterima di masyarakat. Entah mengapa, tanpa alasan yang jelas, ia selalu dicaci maki atau bahkan di hajar oleh orang yang bertemu dengannya. Walau selalu ada bekas darah di bibirnya, ia terlihat tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang orang lakukan terhadapnya, tetapi di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Noel merasa sangat sedih dan depresi. Sejak dulu, Noel sangat suka mendengarkan musik, memainkan instrument dan bernyanyi. Ia bercita-cita ingin menulis lagu dan mendirikan band rock nya sendiri. Tetapi melihat perlakuan orang-orang terhadapnya, mimpi Noel pun mulai memudar dan dianggapnya tidak mungkin. "Aku benci mereka" itulah kata-kata yang selalu Noel keluarkan saat ia merasa kesal dan sedih karena orang-orang itu.

Pada suatu malam, ia bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut perak panjang dengan mantel biru berbulu saat sedang bernyanyi di atap. Pria itu sangat mirip dengan Noel. Pria itu memperhatikan Noel dan menghampirinya, Noel yang mulai menyadari bahwa pria itu menghampirinya pun sedikit menjaga jarak. Tetapi pria itu tetap menghampirinya. "Hei" sapa pria itu. Noel hanya diam, ia takut pria itu akan dicaci makinya seperti orang-orang. "Apa maumu?" Noel mulai membuka mulut. Ia ingin pria itu cepat pergi, itu saja. "Aku sering mendengarmu bernyanyi disini…" ujar pria itu. Noel sedikit bingung, setahunya ia selalu bernyanyi dengan suara kecil agar tidak terdengar oleh orang lain. "Bagaimana bisa kau mendengarku? Aku kan selalu bernyanyi dengan suara yang pelan" Tanya Noel kepada pria itu. Pria itu hanya tersenyum, ia lalu duduk disamping Noel dan ikut melihat kearah bintang-bintang.

Noel terdiam, ia melihat kearah pria itu dengan heran. "Suaramu bagus, kau tahu? Kenapa tidak coba rekaman atau bikin band saja?" Tanya pria itu tiba-tiba. Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat. Noel tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apa dia harus jujur kalau orang-orang membencinya karena hal yang tidak ia ketahui? "Aku… sebenarnya ingin merasakan menjadi bintang yang disukai orang-orang seperti bintang-bintang dilangit… Tapi itu tak akan bisa terwujud karena mereka membenciku" akhirnya Noel menjawab dengan jujur. Setelah mendengar jawaban Noel, pria itu hanya memperhatikan Noel dengan seksama. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menjadikanmu bintang terkenal. Itu juga kalau kau mau sih" ujar pria itu. Noel terkejut, baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak mencaci maki bahkan malah mendukungnya. Keadaan menjadi hening kembali, pria itu tetap memperhatikan Noel. "Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?" Tanya Noel mulai tertarik. Pria itu tersenyum kembali, ia merasa senang karena Noel mendengarkannya. "Besok, aku akan menemuimu lagi. Dan saat itu aku akan memberitahukanmu caranya" ujar pria itu sembari tersenyum ramah dan pergi.

Esoknya, Noel menunggu di atas atap dimana dia akan bertemu dengan pria itu lagi. Tak lama kemudian, pria itu benar-benar muncul. "Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu" ujar pria itu. "Oh iya, namaku Hiver. Maaf karena baru memperkenalkan diri sekarang" sambung pria yang diketahui bernama Hiver itu. Noel hanya diam menatap Hiver. "Namaku Noel, salam kenal" ujar Noel dengan nada sedikit tidak bersemangat. Hiver tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya tanda ingin berjabat tangan, tapi Noel yang dari dulu tidak pernah berinteraksi secara langsung dengan orang lain pun sedikit bingung. Hiver yang menyadari hal itu pun berkata "Ulurkan tanganmu dan peganglah tanganku". Noel semakin bingung, tapi ia menurut dan menggenggam tangan Hiver. "Begini?" Tanya Noel. Hiver mengangguk senang. "Ayo kita berangkat" ujar Hiver sembari menarik tangan Noel turun melalui tangga.

Noel diajak Hiver ke sebuah studio rekaman. Studio rekaman itu lumayan besar. Disana Hiver meminta Noel untuk mencoba bernyanyi di depannya secara bebas. "A—aku tidak biasa bernyanyi secara bebas di depan orang lain" ujar Noel ragu. Hiver hanya menggeleng, ia lalu mendorong Noel ke dalam sebuah dapur rekaman. "Saa, utatte goran!" ujar Hiver secara bersemangat. Noel terdiam, ia bingung sekaligus gugup. Tapi akhirnya ia pun bernyanyi, sebuah lagu yang indah dan memiliki arti yang dalam. Hiver yang tidak pernah mendengar lagu itu pun beranggapan bahwa itu adalah lagu ciptaan Noel sendiri. Noel terlihat sangat senang dan bersemangat saat menyanyikan lagu itu, seperti tidak ada satupun yang melihatnya bernyanyi. Setelah selesai, Hiver langsung bertepuk tangan dan menghampiri Noel. "Suaramu sangat bagus dan kau terlihat sangat menghayati lagu tersebut! Itu lagu ciptaan mu sendiri kan?" Hiver terdengar sangat kagum dengan Noel. "Tolong jangan memujiku seperti itu… rasanya aneh…" ujar Noel sambil menunduk. Hiver bingung melihat Noel. "Kau memiliki masa lalu yang kurang menyenangkan… ya?" Tanya Hiver. Noel terdiam sesaat, "begitulah" jawabnya. Hiver menatap sedih Noel, walau ia tidak begitu tahu perasaan Noel, tapi ia merasakan ikatan batin yang membuatnya juga merasa sedih melihat Noel seperti itu. Ia lalu tiba-tiba memeluk Noel dan mengelus punggungnya. "Tenang saja… sekarang ada aku bersamamu" ujar Hiver. Noel terkejut, ia untuk pertama kalinya merasakan pelukan dari orang lain, dan secara tidak sadar Noel mulai membalas pelukan Hiver. "Te—terima kasih" ujar Noel.

Setelah beberapa minggu, Noel mulai memiliki kepercayadirian dan berani bernyanyi di depan orang lain. Yah, walaupun baru didepan Hiver sih… Hiver yang melihat kemajuan itu pun ikut merasa senang dan bangga terhadap Noel. Suatu malam, seperti biasa Hiver menghampiri Noel yang sedang berada di atap apartement yang biasa mereka tempati. Melihat Hiver datang, Noel dengan semangat pun memberikan sebuah berita. "Hei, aku dengar disekitar sini akan diadakan festival musik pada malam hari, aku ingin mencoba bernyanyi di depan orang-orang!" ujar Noel. Mendengar hal itu, Hiver menjadi ikut bersemangat dan tentu saja akan mendukung Noel. "Lagu apa yang akan kau nyanyikan?" Tanya Hiver dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Noel pun memberikan secarik kertas, di kertas itu tertulis sebuah lagu pendek dengan arti yang sangat dalam. Lagu itu sangat menggambarkan Noel dan sangat menyentuh. Bahkan saat Hiver membacanya, ia hampir menangis. "Lagu ini… kau ciptakan sendiri dari isi hatimu ya?" Tanya Hiver kepada Noel yang daritadi memandangi Hiver. "Ya, begitulah" jawab Noel singkat. Hiver lalu melipat kertas itu. "Aku akan membantumu membuat lagu ini, ayo kita ke studio!" ajak Hiver. Noel pun mengangguk, tetapi saat ia mulai beranjak, tiba-tiba Noel terbatuk-batuk… batuk darah. "No—Noel kau tidak apa-apa?!" ujar Hiver panik. Noel lalu menyembunyikan bahwa tadi ia batuk darah dan berkata "aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita segera ke studio!"

"Kita sudah sampai!" ujar Hiver secara bersemangat ketika sudah sampai di depan studio. Mereka lalu langsung pergi ke dapur rekaman dan mengaransemen lagu ciptaan Noel. Setelah selesai mengaransemen lagu, Noel pun langsung pamit ke pada Hiver. "Kenapa terburu-buru? Biasanya kita ke atap bersama-sama kan?" Tanya Hiver sedikit bingung. Noel menggeleng, "aku… ingin istirahat dulu" ujarnya. Hiver pun memaklumi, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi pada Noel.

Noel langsung pergi dari studio itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak bisa pergi ke rumah sakit karena ia takut akan dicaci maki, tapi ia memberanikan diri pergi ke rumah sakit. Sesampainya disana, dokter berkata bahwa Noel mengidap penyakit _tuberculosis_ akut dan hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Noel sangat shock, ia tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia pun berpikir untuk tidak memberitahukan penyakitnya kepada Hiver dan tetap melanjutkan projectnya.

Sebulan pun berlalu, lagu Noel sudah selesai, dan festival akan diadakan 2 hari lagi. "Akhirnya selesai juga ya!" ujar Hiver senang sembari menaruh gitar yang ia pakai untuk rekaman tadi. Noel juga pastinya ikut senang, tapi kesenangannya itu tidak bertahan lama mengingat ia mengidap penyakit mematikan. "Oh iya, apa judul lagumu itu?" tanya Hiver pada Noel yang sedari tadi bengong. "….Judulnya adalah 'The Nighthawk Star'" jawab Noel. Hiver terdiam sebentar, ia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu. "dalam bahasa Jepang, ini berarti 'Yodaka no Hoshi', kau tau ceritanya kan?" Tanya Noel kepada Hiver. Ah, Hiver mengetahui tentang cerita itu. Cerita tentang seekor Nighthawk yang dibully oleh burung lainnya karena tampangnya jelek dan akhirnya ia berakhir sebagai bintang dilangit. Cerita ini sangat menggambarkan Noel, apalagi nama terakhir Noel itu adalah 'Nighthawk'. "Aku benar-benar baru sadar kalau dirimu itu sangat mirip dengan Nighthawk yang ada di cerita itu" ujar Hiver bukan bermaksud untuk mengejek. Noel melihat ke arah Hiver, _"Apa aku harus memberitahukan penyakitku ini padanya sekarang?" _Tanya Noel dalam hati. Noel menggeleng pelan, lalu menaruh mic yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Ia lalu mendekati Hiver dan berbisik di telinganya, "Terima kasih atas segalanya…".

Hiver terkejut sekaligus bingung, _"kenapa tiba-tiba ia berkata seperti itu?" _Tanya Hiver dalam hati. Noel lalu mengenakan jas nya dan pergi meninggalkan Hiver. Hiver saat itu hanya bisa terdiam, ia masih bingung dengan kata-kata Noel tadi. Di hari H, pada pagi harinya, Noel sedang mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk perform nya besok. Karena ia kekurangan anggota atau bisa dibilang ia akan tampil sendiri, ia telah menyiapkan aransemen lagu yang akan dibawakannya nanti. Hiver yang sedari tadi membantu Noel menyiapkan peralatan itu pun membuka pembicaraan, "Kau siap untuk pertunjukkan malam ini, Noel?". Noel hanya mengangguk, ia terlihat tidak sehat. Ketika acara beres-beres selesai, tiba-tiba Noel terbatuk-batuk, batuk yang tak biasa, batuk kering yang terdengar sangat menyiksa. Hiver panik melihat Noel seperti itu, ia lalu segera berlari ke arah Noel. Tapi, secara tiba-tiba Noel memuntahkan banyak darah, dan ambruk.

Noel sekarang berada di dalam sebuah ruangan putih, disebelahnya ada Hiver yang sedang tertidur. Benar, Noel sekarang berada di sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam, Noel masih belum sadarkan diri sepenuhnya, ia hanya melihat kelangit-langit dengan tatapan kosong. "No…el…" terdengar suara kecil dari dalam mulut Hiver. Noel memperhatikan Hiver, ia tidak menyangka Hiver terus berada disisinya bahkan sampai tertidur dan memanggil namanya. Tetapi kemudian ia langsung teringat dengan festival malam ini yang akan dimulai pukul delapan itu, ia harus kesana karena itu adalah satu-satunya kesempatan agar ia bisa diterima atau minimal diketahui oleh orang-orang.

"Hi…ver…" panggil Noel dengan suara parau. Mendengar itu, Hiver pun terbangun. "Noel? Akhirnya kau bangun!" ujar Hiver gembira, ia memegangi tangan Noel dengan erat. Noel memandangi Hiver dengan mata kosong lalu berkata "A…ku… harus… pergi ke… festival itu…" dengan suara parau. Hiver terkejut mendengarnya, mana mungkin ia akan mengizinkan Noel mengikuti festival itu dengan kondisi seperti ini? Dengan spontan, Hiver pun melarang Noel. "Tidak boleh! Dan kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau terkena penyakit _tuberculosis_?!" bentak Hiver, matanya berkaca-kaca ingin menangis. Noel hanya bisa diam sambil menatap mata Hiver dalam. "ukh—maaf, dengan kondisi seperti ini, kau tidak boleh pergi… aku akan menggantikanmu bernyanyi disana". Mata Noel terbelalak, menggantikannya? Apa maksudnya? Karena wajah dan suara Hiver yang sangat mirip dengan Noel, Hiver pun berencana untuk menggantikan Noel di acara festival nanti. Hiver pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan memakai mantel birunya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang karena sudah terlambat, maafkan aku…" ujar Hiver sembari menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

Noel hanya terbengong melihat Hiver, setelah Hiver menutup pintu, tanpa pikir panjang Noel menarik infus yang terpasang ditangannya dan memakai vest nya. Ia lalu mencoba menyusul Hiver, tetapi Hiver sudah menaiki taxi dan pergi dari rumah sakit itu. "tch… dasar Hiver bodoh…" ujar Noel dengan nafas berat. Ia lalu mencoba mencari taxi dan mengikuti taxi yang dinaiki Hiver. Sampailah mereka di festival musik itu. Hiver memegang mic yang biasa Noel pakai, ia sudah siap untuk bernyanyi di panggung festival yang terbuka itu. Saat tiba gilirannya, dan Hiver sudah melangkah ke panggung itu, tiba-tiba Noel menarik tangannya. "Biar aku saja!" paksa Noel dengan nafas berat. Hiver sangat terkejut melihat Noel berada di depan matanya. Noel yang sedari tadi memaksakan diri itu pun mulai memuntahkan darah lagi. "No—Noel?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Kau harusnya berada di rumah sakit! Lihat! Kau memuntahkan darah lagi!" Hiver panik lalu menopang tubuh Noel. Noel mendorong tubuh Hiver hingga terjatuh dan mengambil mic yang sudah tersedia di sana. "Maafkan aku… tapi aku harus melakukannya" Noel mengelap darah yang ada di bibirnya sembari melihat kearah Hiver yang terduduk sembari menangis tersedu-sedu. Noel pun pergi melangkah kearah panggung itu. Saat Noel berada di atas panggung, para penonton hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya. "Ha—halo… namaku Noel dan aku akan menyanyikan lagu ciptaaanku yang berjudul… The Nighthawk Star" Ujar Noel memperkenalkan diri dan langsung bernyanyi dengan sangat grogi.

"_I will not let sadness overtake me"  
>"I will aim straight to the sky"<br>"In a speed that will shake off yesterday…"_

Para penonton terdiam mendengar nyanyian Noel, sementara Hiver tetap menangis… ia sudah tidak bisa menarik Noel kembali kedalam dan melarangnya lagi…

"_For what reason am I singing?"  
>"For what reason did I run?"<br>"I will leave behind a star…"_

Para penonton mulai menyadari bahwa orang yang sedang mereka tonton adalah orang yang selalu mereka bully dan mereka caci maki…

"_The curtain of night falls on a riverbank"  
>"I looked at the stars in the solitary dusk"<br>"I am shunned and called a maverick no matter where I go"  
>"The wind freezes my wounded lips"<em>

Mereka merasa bersalah karena telah memperlakukan Noel seperti itu, dan mereka mulai tersentuh dengan lagu yang Noel bawakan sekaligus lagu yang Noel ciptakan… lalu mereka mulai menepukkan tangan mereka dan bersorak untuk Noel…

"_No more rage! No more grief! No more hatred!"  
>"Even if I pictured that ideal world"<br>"I can't see how one could wish for me to be here"  
>"Love me do! Love me do! So I kept on screaming!"<em>

Sementara tangisan Hiver semakin menjadi-jadi… karena ia sedang mendengar nyanyian terakhir Noel… dan tak akan pernah bisa bernyanyi atau membuat lagu bersamanya lagi…

"_I will not let sadness overtake me!"  
>"I will aim straight to the sky!"<br>"In a speed that will shake off tears!"  
><em>

Noel terbatuk dan mengalirkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya, tetapi ia terus bernyanyi… walau dengan nafas yang berat dan menyakitkan… demi mewujudkan cita-citanya…

"_For what reason am I living?"  
>"For what reason was I born?"<br>"I will look for a sta—"_

Noel ambruk malam itu, di bawah malam penuh bintang…

Di malam itu… Noel menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya… tetapi terdapat sebuah senyuman di wajahnya… malam itu… Noel telah menjadi bintang sesungguhnya… yang akan selalu diingat oleh orang-orang… dan akan selalu bersinar sampai saat ini…

**Yodaka no Hoshi  
>-The End-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Hola! maaf karena FF ini kayak dongeng ya! hehehehe  
>Tapi jujur, Author suka banget sama endingnya :') thor  
>Tapi itu pendapat Author, gimana kalo pendapat kalian?<br>Maaf kalo ada typo atau salah-salah kata atau FF nya gak jelas atau apapun kwkwkw  
>See you next Fanfiction!<p> 


End file.
